dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordland
"Mordland" is the ninth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on October 1, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis It's Fan Day at Mordland and excited fans get to watch Dethklok in their natural environment, to the great annoyance of the band. Two of the most obsessed fans of the band try to blackmail Dethklok and it ends rather badly for them. Plot Fan Day Pickles wakes up after a night of drinking and sees a large group of fans in his room, watching him. He quickly remembers that it's fan day, and that Mordhaus is open to the public for this year's DethFan day. In the Tribunal meeting the members decide to interrogate Edgar and Eric Jomfru after the event. On the way into the event, visitors are informed of the rules at Mordhaus, told that the Klokateers are armed with "new .50 caliber rifles that can kill you from almost three miles away," and that "no recording devices or cameras will be allowed, or your life will be terminated." While this shows Dethklok's lack of concern for their fans, they ironically decide to play a secret song for them. Meanwhile, the members of Dethklok (excluding Skwisgaar) are sitting around the dining room table, obviously very hung over. The four members throw up, Nathan even throws up blood. During the visitors' tour of Mordhaus, the fans get to observe the everyday activities of the band members; they get to watch Skwisgaar practicing his guitar, Toki building a model airplane, Pickles trying to unclog his toilet, and Nathan getting a liver transplant. Soon all of the visitors gather inside the Main Murderhall to hear the secret song. The Jomfru brothers secretly record the song, as well as a music video, using recording devices hidden inside Edgar's wheelchair. The Jomfru threat Later, the band members are gathered inside the dining room. They complain about fan day, and say how glad they will be when it's over. Suddenly, a Klokateer brings in the Jomfu brothers explaining that "he Edgar is in a wheelchair, my lords. I did not know what to do." The Jomfu brothers introduce themselves, and tell the members that they must pay for a good review on Diefordethklok.com. The brothers reveal that they've pirated the secret song, and will release it on the Internet unless the band pays the brothers a lot of money. Charles Foster Offdensen leads the brothers down a series of hallways and elevators. On the way, Edgar reveals that they are from Sandusky, Ohio. Eventually, they reach an outdoor corridor. Offdensen tells the brothers that their money is behind the door at the end of the corridor. When the brothers are unaware, Offdensen recommends that they serpentine just before he closes the doors on them, locking them in the corridor. After Offdensen leaves, the Klokateers open fire on the brothers, killing Eric instantly. Edgar safely reaches the end of the hallway, but is later imprisoned in the band's dungeon. The episode ends with the band watching a zeppelin crash outside of their window. Songs featured in this episode *Fansong Trivia *'Corpse count:' running man (shot by Klokateer sniper); man with recording devices (beaten up by Klokateer) and Eric Jomfru (shot in the head). *The murder of Eric Jomfru is the first indication in the series that Dethklok has extrajudicial power. * The news report at the start of the episode states that Mordhaus has opened for the first time. This was likely an oversight on the writers' part, as Mordhaus was open on Muderface's birthday in ''Birthdayface''. *The green tissue box Pickles uses in the bathroom has his name written on it. Gallery jomfru.JPG Ep9.png Img-metalocalypse-mordland-episodio-9-sub-ita-334.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1